


Now The Choice Is 'Choose'

by BrokenCalibre



Series: Kylo Ren - All That You Tried To Hide [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass OFC, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, kylo ren/ofc - Freeform, kylo vs rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCalibre/pseuds/BrokenCalibre
Summary: As Starkiller crumbles, Evran feels Kylo's pain.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), kylo ren/ofc
Series: Kylo Ren - All That You Tried To Hide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Now The Choice Is 'Choose'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one-shot, bridging series one and two of All That You Tried To Hide. Though this is a stand-alone, the sequel series will follow soon, so if you enjoy this make sure to subscribe for more!

** Now The Choice is 'Choose' **

I was aboard the _Finalizer_ when I felt it, like sharpened talons raking over my heart. Something had happened to him, something terrible. I tore my helmet off, gasping. He was on down Starkiller, but I was in the skies above, still close enough to reach him.

“Kylo…” I tried to calm my breathing, pushing through the force to him, but another surge of pain blocked me. “Kriff!”

Letting my helmet crash to the floor, I turned on my heel and raced towards the hangar. The Resistance onslaught had successfully targeted Starkiller’s weak point, and our fleet of TIEs were failing to stop them from acting on it. Things weren’t looking good, but all I cared about was Kylo.

Another squadron of TIEs were preparing to take off. I swiped my hand at the pilot closest to me, sending them skidding away, and I leapt into the ship. The pain still held me, and I tried again to reach him.

_Kylo, please_ … He was there, he was alive, but he was drowning in agony and emotion. I couldn’t penetrate his mind, not while he was trapped in such intensity. I didn’t understand it. The pain wasn’t physical, not all of it. What could have happened to him?

My TIE surged to the air, ignoring the rest of the squadron as they moved into formation. I could feel Kylo, even if I couldn’t truly reach him, and it would be enough to find him.

The snowfall was light, but enough lingered upon the ground to turn the scenery into a white sheet, pocketed by charred crash-sites. I steered carefully, avoiding the skirmish between us and the Resistance, and let my feelings direct me to the man I loved.

I was forced to land on the edge of a copse of trees. He was inside, and he wasn’t alone. I ran, lightsaber ignited and ready for whatever awaited me. Soon, I could hear the sound of a battle, and two lightsabers clashing together.

_Two?_ Who could he possibly be fighting? Who in the galaxy was trained in lightsaber battle? And who could stand up to the Commander of the Knights of Ren?

I was close. I could hear his voice. I could feel his desperation. And I could see the cold blue light of a Jedi’s weapon. In my shock, I faltered, and slowed, and Kylo’s foe struck. I felt the surge of anger within them, and the flash of heat that tore across Kylo’s face. I raced forward just as the blue saber came down again, attempting to make a killing blow, my own blade meeting it just in time.

It was a young woman, as shocked to see me as I was her. Emotions swirled inside her, so close to the surface I didn’t even have to look farther to know how new she was to her power. I recognised my old self in her eyes, full of loneliness and rage, eager for this sudden strength within her. For a moment, I considered holding back, to wait and see how she would act.

Then I remembered Kylo behind me, bleeding into the snow.

“Who _are_ you?” I snarled at her, our blades still sizzling against each other.

“Who are _you_?” she countered, and I felt her attempt to probe my mind. Her technique was clumsy and aimless, but there was strength behind it, and I pushed her out, then thrust my hand forward, forcing her back.

Beneath our feet, Starkiller broke and keened, a chasm opening up between us. Our eyes stared into each other as the planet continued to fall apart.

“Who are you?!” I demanded again, yelling over the roar of the ground cracking and surging. She didn’t reply, staring at me a moment longer, before turning and running. She disappeared into the snow and smoke, her intense emotions leaving a trail behind her.

I felt the instinct to follow, to pursue the danger that was this new enemy before it had a chance to take root and grow, but Kylo still lay behind me, barely conscious.

“Kylo!” I carefully pushed his hair from his face, a deep red welt searing it in two. He was bleeding from several injuries, including his abdomen which appeared to have been pierced by a powerful kind of blaster. “It’s gonna be okay, I’ve got you.”

“Ev…ran,” he panted out. “She…she’ll find…Skywalker. Stop her.”

“No.” If I left him now, he would die, either from his wounds or from Starkiller’s now inevitable demise. “Hang on, I’m going to get us out of here!”

I pulled his arm over my shoulder, and lifted him to his feet. He was weak, but he managed to stay upright, and my free arm went around his waist, grabbing hold of his belt to keep him with me. We took a step, then another, and slowly made our way back towards my TIE.

Which was no longer there, replaced instead by a crumbling canyon.

“Kriff, kriff, kriff!” I swore, turning us away from the chasm. Now what? Starkiller didn’t have much longer, and there was no way we were going to make it to a hangar in time.

“Hux,” Kylo murmured, slumping against me. I looked up, seeing a command shuttle approach, its lights searching the ground for something. For us.

I reached out to touch Hux’s mind, too desperate to enjoy the pained lurch he made at my presence. _Here_ , I called to him. _By the treeline, near the chasm_. I lit my lightsaber, holding it aloft to signal the shuttle. It closed in on us, but the ground was too unsteady for it to land. The loading ramp descended, and once I was sure we could make it, I gathered the force around us, and leapt the distance.

The ramp ascended the moment our feet hit it, bringing us inside, and a medical droid was already by our side, scanning Kylo’s injuries. I let him be taken from me, making to follow, but Hux was suddenly in my way.

“What happened to him?” he demanded, his voice frustrated, but devoid of sympathy.

“I’m not sure yet,” I admitted tersely. “I’ll let you know as soon as I do.”

“And the scavenger?”

So, that woman was the scavenger? Of course she was. She was the one who had intercepted the droid with the map on Jakku. Kylo had captured her on Takodana, taken her down to Starkiller to interrogate her. I had been assigned a Resistance tracking mission while he had been tasked with recovering the second part of the map to Skywalker, and I hadn’t met the scavenger until now.

“She escaped.” I held Hux’s gaze as he scowled, daring him to reprimand me. “What happened to Starkiller?”

“It was consumed by the solar energy stored inside it,” Hux replied nonchalantly, as if the whole thing had been scheduled beforehand. “But no matter, it has already served its use.”

“Has it?” I knew losing Starkiller would infuriate Snoke, and I also knew Hux would take the brunt of that, so I didn’t really care. “Then I’m glad to hear some good news come out of your mouth for a change.”

Hux’s grimace tightened, but I strode away before he could form a rebuttal, following after Kylo to the med-bay.

He lay on a bed, stripped to the waist, while a medical droid applied a bacta-spray to his abdominal wound. His eyes were closed, but I could sense he was still conscious, and I laid my hand over his. His eyes flickered open, and his pain flowed into me. I let it wash over me, and began to piece it all together.

_Starkiller. The scavenger. The interrogation. She resisted. She pushed back. She escaped. Han Solo. “BEN!” My lightsaber between us, suddenly alight. Acceptance, a hand on my face. Han Solo, falling. Falling. Falling. The wookie, the bowcaster, the unexpected shot. Uncle Chewie. Shot. Me. The scavenger, the traitor, the lightsaber, the woods. The lightsaber. The lightsaber. Mine. It should be mine. It chooses her. Pain. Too much pain. She is fierce. Afraid. But strong. Angry. Too much pain. Too much distraction. She strikes me. I’m falling. Like my father. I’m falling. Like my father. I’m going to die. Falling. Too much pain. It chose her. It should be mine. Evran. Evran. Run. Before you die too. Please, run. Run. Evran. Run. Evran. Leave me. Just run. Run._

His thoughts then dissolved into chaos, but I understood enough. I gently urged him to sleep, keeping hold of his hand, and as the droids worked around us, I did what Kylo longed to do but couldn’t.

I wept for the little boy who just lost his father.


End file.
